On the Way Down
by wItHouT a tRacE fReAk
Summary: Songfic to Ryan Cabrera's "On the Way Down" MS


Title: On the Way Down   
Disclaimer: Not mine   
Spoilers: None   
Summary: Songfic to Ryan Cabrera's "On the Way Down"

* * *

_Sick and tired of this world   
There's no more air   
Trippin' over myself   
Going nowhere   
Waiting   
Suffocating   
No direction   
I took a dive_

Another beer, another drink but Martin didn't care. He downed it like he did to the previous one and the one before that. Nothing seemed worthwhile anymore. He reached for his beer bottle but it was empty. So he ordered another one. He was about to drink it but he felt a hand on his arm, stopping him. He turned to whoever it was, prepared to curse at them but stopped when he saw who it was.

_And on the way down   
I saw you   
And you saved me from myself   
And I won't forget the way you loved me   
On the way down I almost fell right through   
But I held on to you_

"Martin, what are you doing?" Sam asked as Martin went back to his beer.   
"Nothing, Sam." She could tell he was drunk by the slurring of his words.   
"How many drinks did you have?" He didn't answer. "Martin!"   
He just shrugged. "I don't know. Four, five maybe?"   
"Five?! Martin! Why are you doing this?" Sam gestured to the empty beer bottles.   
Martin just shrugged again. Sam got angry. "Come on. I'm taking you home."   
Sam pulled Martin out of is seat. He was about to argue but the look on Sam's face stopped him. With Sam's help, they managed to get out into her car. She started the car and drove to Martin's apartment.   
In front of his building, she turned off the engine but didn't get out. Instead, she turned to face him.   
"Why, Martin, are you doing this to yourself?" Sam repeated. The hurt in her eyes were evident.   
His answer came so quietly Sam missed it.   
"What?"   
Martin turned to look at her. Tears were streaming down his cheeks. "She's gone."   
"She...?" Then Sam remembered. Bonnie, his aunt. She died. "Oh god, Martin. I'm so sorry."   
She pulled him into a hug, tears now falling from her eyes.

_I've been wondering why   
It's only me   
Have you always been inside   
Waiting to breathe?   
It's alright   
Sunlight on my face   
I wake up and yeah, I'm alive_

Martin woke up with a stinging hang-over. He smelled coffee but didn't remember making any. _Sam_. She must've made some.   
He walked into the living room and found Sam asleep on his couch. She looked peaceful and he didn't want to wake her. So Martin just watched her.   
In some ways, he was glad Sam came along when she did. He didn't need himself drinking until he wasn't aware of anything. But he wanted to get away, away from this empty world where his aunt wasn't here anymore.

_'Cause on the way down   
I saw you   
And you saved me from myself   
And I won't forget the way you loved me   
On the way down   
Almost fell right through   
BUt I held on to you   
_

He heard movements and looked over at Sam on the couch. She was awake now and was looking at him. For a moment, they just stared at each other. Then she smiled. It was then he knew everything would be okay.

_I was so afraid   
Of going under   
But now   
The weight of the world   
Feels like nothing, no, nothing_

Martin looked over at Sm. She was still working on her paperwork. He got up and headed to her desk. It had been a few months since she found him in the bar and Sam had been helping him through Bonnie's death. She'd also gone with him to her funeral.   
"Hey." Martin leaned on the counter.   
"Hi." Sam glanced up at him.   
"I was wondering," he paused, "if you wanted to grab some dinner?"   
Sam sent him a smile that made his heart fly. "Okay."   
"Okay." Martin smiled back at her.

_Down, down, down   
You're all I wanted   
Down, down, down   
You're all I needed   
Down, down, down   
You're all I wanted   
You're all I needed_

Martin kissed her gently as Sam wrapped her arms around his neck. Sam opened her mouth slightly, giving him access. It was all he could do to stiffle a groan. He placed his hands just below her shirt. Sam began walking backwards with him towards the bedroom, not once breaking their kiss. For now, Sam was all he wanted.

_And I won't forget the way you love me_

The sunlight was beginning to stream through the window. Martin ran his hand over Sam's side. She turned over to look at him, smiling. He smiled back at her. She wrapped her arms around his waist, keeping him closet ot her. She ran her hand down his chest, over the hills and valleys of his muscles.   
"I love you, Martin." Sam said.   
Martin grinned although she couldn't see him. "I love you too."

_All that I wanted   
All that I needed_

Martin leaned down and kissed her. Sam reached up to pull him down atop of her. He managed to let out a chuckle before Sam silenced him with a kiss.

_On the way down   
I saw you   
And you saved me from myself   
And I won't forget the way you love me   
On the way down   
I almost fell right through   
But I held onto you   
_

Sam took Martin's hand as they walked through Central Park. He looked over at her and smiled. Sam looked at him, then asked, "What are you thinking about?"   
"If you never found me in the bar that night, do you think we'd still be here?" Martin asked.   
"I'd hope so." Sam answered.   
"You know, I never thanked you for that day. God knows what would've happened."   
She smiled that beautiful smile of hers. "You're welcome."   
Martin wrapped an arm around her, hugging her to him. "I love you, Sam."

_Down, down, down   
But I held on to you   
Down, down, down   
BUt I held on to you_


End file.
